1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel plastic bituminous compositions which are especially useful in the preparation of articles having self-adhesive properties based on plastic bituminous compositions according to the present invention and which are cold applicable. The invention also relates to articles having self-adhesive properties based on such plastic bituminous compositions. The compositions according to the present invention comprise at least a bituminous component, a thermoplastic polymeric component and a lithium salt of a (hydroxy) fatty acid.
2. The Prior Art
Compositions comprising a bituminous component and a lithium salt of a (hydroxy) fatty acid are known in the art (e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,809). They can be applied in the production of speciality products such as battery-box sealants and water-resistant membranes. Such compositions, however, are not shear-stable, which causes many problems during their application when exposed to frequent stresses.
Compositions comprising a bituminous component, and certain block copolymers are also known (e.g., from British Patent Specification Nos. 1,329,298 and 1,481,056). Such compositions can be used in the preparation of articles having pressure-sensitive layers. Such compositions, can only be applied usefully when the surfaces to be treated (e.g., roofs and walls) have been made dry and are moreover oil-free and dust-free since the compositions tend to recover their original configuration when the applied deforming forces are removed, especially after short loading times.